


Foxes, Fields and Family

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Foxes, Fields and Family [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: I WROTE THIS BEFORE THE FRIDGE LORE WAS REVEALED, WHEN I SAY PHIL'S WIFE I MEAN HIS ACTUAL REAL LIFE WIFE, also the way i wrote this is wil and fundy are brothers not father and son, i write a LOT of sbi, if you're a wilbur/SBI simp stay awhile, my friend is a fundy simp so it's SBI themed but Fundy central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: Wilbur finds a fox boy in a wheat field... What will he do?
Series: Foxes, Fields and Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. The Road Was My Home, Horizon's My Target

**Author's Note:**

> Before you scroll!  
> The way I wrote this is that they're little kids, so as it's as follows...  
> Fundy: 6  
> Tommy and Tubbo: 5  
> Wil, Niki: 8  
> Techno: 13  
> Phil is late 20s :D

Fundy thinks he remembers his birth family. But he knows they don’t remember him, wouldn’t want to.

He remembers being sat on the path with his little fox plush, running into the wheat field and turning around to see an empty highway.

He remembers foraging for berries and teaching himself to weave pieces of hay together to make a tattered straw hat for himself.

He remembers the green man with his stripey hat and his musical friend (son? The boy and his little music-maker were quite small.) and he remembers handing the boy’s toy back to him as the boy asked where his family was.

“I don’t know. I’ve been alone for a little while.”

The boy calls back to the green man—his father—who’s yelling “Wilbur!” from over the stalks. Wilbur. Fundy thinks he likes Wilbur.

He isn’t expecting Wilbur to grab his grubby hand and call “Dad, I found someone!” as he runs towards the green man, his father, but he doesn’t mind. Wilbur was kind to him, and hopefully the green man will be too.


	2. Resistance Is Futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we all know Anarchist Blood God Techno... But hear me out. Kind, "I'll kick ass but only when provoked" Techno.

The green man is called Phil, and Wilbur is his second son. 

His youngest son, Tommy, scares Fundy. He’s loud, and swears a lot, and Fundy thinks Tommy could step on him if he wanted to. 

His oldest is Techno. Fundy hasn’t seen much of him, but Wilbur, who shares a room with him, showed him their room. Half is littered with paper (“music sheets” Wilbur calls them), little plastic pieces (“picks”—Fundy’s not sure what they pick for Wilbur, but they look pretty) and his “guitar” is hung up on the wall. The other half has “certificates” on the wall and “throwing knives” scattered throughout it. Fundy thinks he doesn’t want to meet Techno, but Wilbur assures him that as long as he doesn’t mention his lack of family, he’ll be ok. Fundy doesn’t want to know what happens if he mentions being an orphan.

When Phil calls Wilbur to the kitchen table, Fundy quietly trails along, fox plush in hand, his straw hat having fallen off as Wilbur had pulled him along. Phil sets aside a thick, rounded stick and some squishy stuff called “pastry” and Wilbur immediately grasps what he’s supposed to be doing, jumping up into a chair.

Fundy hides in the doorway before a gentle hand falls on his shoulder. He looks up as Tommy screams “TECHNO, WHAT THE FUCK” and panicks internally. Techno rolls his eyes and kneels down.

“Phil and Wilbur are making pie. Would you like to help?” He says quietly to the small boy.

Fundy looks at the happy mess Wilbur is making and the sharp knife Phil is using to cut up apples and shakes his head quickly.

“Well, I’m no good at guitar like Wil over there, but I can show ya how to defend yourself.” Techno smiles, pausing as Fundy flinches at Tommy yelling his name once more, “Trust me, Tommy’s all bark and no bite, but if you wanna learn how to scare him, I’m your guy.”

He lets out a soft giggle at the thought of scaring Tommy. Wilbur mentioned that Tommy’s a little younger than Fundy, but his silly “jeans” or something meant he was scary tall. Tall people were always scary, but Techno was nice, and Phil was even nicer. Wil apparently hadn’t “grown into his tall jeans” yet, whatever that meant, so he was the same height as Fundy.

He reaches up carefully to take Techno’s hand, but instead grabs a handful of his fur-lined coat. Techno walks anyway, and Fundy scurries along to keep up with him.

As Techno leads him outside, he knows he’s going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jeans" = Genes/Genetics if you didn't quite understand <3


	3. Just Befriended A Fox Boy, Feelin' Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy? Wholesome? Hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen war is probably on the horizon again so forgive my stupid face if I'm cradling my fluff like a child.

Tommy, in his own words, is “A Bitch”.

He’s loud, he shouts, and he doesn’t consider Fundy’s poor sensitive ears and tail.

But he’s also tall. And very, very blind.

In the past few days, Techno and Wilbur have taught Fundy how to get Tommy to be quiet. 

One way is to hit him hard.

On the third day after Phil and Wil found Fundy and brought him into their home, Fundy winds Tommy with his punch so quickly that Tommy doesn’t even have time to call him names.

Another way is to knock him out.

On the fifth day, Techno distracts Tommy whilst Fundy tips a sleeping draught into Tommy’s slice of pie (blueberry, this time). Wilbur and Phil have to carry Tommy’s long limbs up to the attic and into his bed, and nobody guesses that what happened was linked to Fundy. Techno, on the other hand, gets a bloody nose, and Fundy says his first cuss word that day.

“Tommy, stop being a little shit.”

Techno high fives him, and Wil cuts his wedge of pie a little bigger than the rest.

The third way to get Tommy to be quiet is to learn what Tommy finds interesting.

Which is not a lot.

Tommy likes drawing rude things with chalk, and screaming, and visiting his friend Tubbo and his bees.

But then Fundy finds out about Tommy’s imagination.

In Tommy’s little attic room, there are thousands of papers and books, all littered with ideas and things Tommy has seen, heard, smelled, thought about, and done.

Tommy’s storyboards are amazing.

Fundy quietly peeks in when Tommy’s scribbling away. He knocks, and Tommy looks up, glances behind Fundy, and lets him in.

“You can come ‘nd sit if you want. I’m a bit busy right now if you wanted to talk.”

Fundy sits down and stays there for a while before quietly admitting, “I like your handwriting.”

Tommy tenses, but responds easily, “Do you know how to read and write?”

Fundy shakes his head, “I’ve been alone for a while.”

Tommy thinks for a moment, and then he gently places a stack of clean papers on the floor, “There are some crayons around here somewhere. I-I know you’re older than me, but… Everyone likes crayons, right?”

Fundy smiles, the first full smile he’s ever shown here, and Tommy blinks, “That looks like a yes, but just to be sure…?”

Fundy nods enthusiastically and goes hunting for the crayons.Tommy smiles and goes back to his storyboard.

Phil finds Fundy in Tommy’s bed, curled up to Tommy, and is delighted.

He quietly passes by Wilbur and Techno’s room on the way down to his own, and peeps in. Techno’s helping Wilbur tune his guitar, twisting pegs as Wil strums softly.

“I think we’ve found Tommy’s off switch.” He comments quietly.

“Fundy?” Techno questions. Phil answers with a nod, and he smiles at Wilbur, “Good job, kid.”


	4. Good People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKING FRIDGE SHUT UP
> 
> also the wilby thing was my proudest fucking bit of this   
> the wilby thing gives me so much serotonin pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please. this was written before wil fucking cursed us (also I'm writing this note watching sootstream pogchamp)

Fundy knows it’s a bad day when he finds a shattered picture frame.

(The picture inside is Techno, standing with Phil and a lady. Fundy thought she looked pretty, and Techno had simply told him, “She is.”)

Fundy, freshly cleaned fox plush in hand, finds Techno wrapping a bandage around Phil’s hand in the kitchen.

Both look up at him, his eyes wide and worried.

“Fundy, it’s alright. You saw the glass, right?” Techno says softly. He nods, and Techno continues, “The lady is very precious to Phil. He misses her, that’s all.”

“Is she gone away like—” He pauses and shuffles his feet.

“Like?” Phil speaks up, trying to guide his words.

“Like my—My fam’ly.” He shuffles backwards, almost disappearing, and Techno tuts.

“Wilbur’s been telling tales again. Kid, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. Wil and Tommy make things up all the time. They like to assume, too. That’s why I sent them out to pick some fruit while I did this. I thought you’d gone too.”

“Tommy gave me crayons.”

“Sweet of him. Tommy didn’t even let Wilbur touch those.” Phil smiled and spared a glance at Techno.

Techno brushed past Fundy, back towards the glass, and Fundy followed him. Techno started picking up glass shards. Fundy fished the photograph from the wreckage and skittered back towards the kitchen, where Phil sat staring out of the window.

He quietly slid the photograph and his plush towards Phil, and Phil smiled minutely at him.

“Keep the fox, Fundy. I know you love him.”

“What’s her name?”

“Hm?”

“The lady you and Techno know, she’s in this picture.” He tapped it lightly.

“She’s someone I love very much, and I’m not sure if she's safe right now.”

“Oh. Did she go to pick fruit like Wilbur and Tommy?”

“Kind of.”

“Did—”

“TOMMY, GIVE ME THE FUCKING SAND BACK!”

“GIVE ME MY POKING STICK BACK THEN!”

“FUCK YOU!”

“NUH UH, FUCK YOU!”

“Boys.” Techno’s low hum could be heard, “Phil’s having a rough day. Tommy, why don’t you go do whatever it is you do. Wilbur, aren’t you writing a new song?”

“Probably about that weird quiet girl from the orchard.”

“Fuck you, Niki and I are just friends.”

“Tubbo and I are just friends but we don’t flirt over blackberry baskets.”

“Shut up, Tommy.”

“You first,  _ Wilby _ .”

Wilbur’s “SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THE WILBY SHIT” can be heard all through the small house, followed by angry strumming.

Fundy still doesn’t know the lady’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL NOT TALKING ABOUT THE SAMSUNG SMART REFRIGERATOR IF YOU SAY IT I'M COMING TO DISLOCATE YOUR SHOULDERS


	5. Waschbär

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NIKI <3 <3 <3

When he finally gets to meet Wilbur’s friend Niki, something about her screams “home” before she even speaks.

And then he overhears Wilbur saying random words in German, and Niki’s laugh and gentle correction or encouragement.

It wasn’t Dutch, but it certainly caught his attention.

Wilbur spots Fundy’s ears poke out above the grass (it’s been a month or so since they last compared heights, and both boys have grown significantly) and encourages him to come over.

“Niki, this is a sort-of brother of mine, Fundy. Fundy, this is Niki. Her parents own the orchard.”

Fundy gives a small wave and tries to greet her in German, but all that comes out is a stream of incoherence and the word, “Waschbar.”

Niki laughs, and Fundy thinks he’d like to be friends with her, too, and then she asks, “Do you speak Dutch, Fundy? I don’t personally, but some of those words are familiar.”

He nods in awe. Wilbur, who he’d almost forgotten about, laughs too, and Fundy squeaks in indignation.

“Strawberries.” 

“Yeah, I know. It was nice seeing you, Niki, but Techno’s decided he’s baking today and insisted on making strawberry shortcake.”

“It was nice seeing you too, Wil. I’m only an orchard away if you need anything, and good luck with Tommy! Bye Fundy!”

This time, when Wilbur swung Fundy up onto his shoulders so they could get home faster, Fundy didn’t complain.

He had found a home here, and he never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh for the record Waschbär means raccoon, it's a look back to the time Fundy told Wilbur it's literal translation means Laundry Bear and then Niki confirmed it


End file.
